Take A Walk
by scififanfreak222
Summary: "Take a walk," Avatar said. "You'd be surprised at who you meet." And I was. And I thought about it all the time I was up on the altar. At my wedding. To Sarasim. R&R.


Well, here's a one chapter story about Cyborg and Sarasim. This story is based on the issue of Titans GO! comics where Cyborg meets Sarah Simms in the park. But instead of meeting Sarah Simms, he meets Sarah Charles, aka. Sarasim! Enjoy! BTW, Avatar, Delphi, Press and Gymnasti-Girl are all my OCs. R&R!

xscifi :)

* * *

**Stop and Stare**

I was so tired of being alone.

Robin had Starfire.

Beast Boy had Raven.

Herald had Bumblebee.

Hot Spot had Argent.

Jericho had Kole.

Aqualad had Dolphin. (A/N: Dolphin is Aqualad's wife in the comics! Look her up!)

Speedy had Gymnasti-Girl.

Press had Delphi.

I had nobody.

It wasn't like I wasn't happy for my friends. Heck, I nearly threw a victory dance when BB and Raven became an item, but it didn't make me feel any less ... lonely.

Being on my own sucks.

* * *

I sat on my own in the common room, working on my lap top.

"Hey, Cy," Avatar smiled at me, plopping herself down on the sofa to watch _Desperate Housewives_. "What's up?"

I didn't reply.

"Wait, I've decided to change my first question," she said. "What's wrong?"

I sighed "Nothing," I muttered, my eye stuck to the computer screen.

"Yeah, there is," Avatar said, getting up from the sofa and walking over to me. "C'mon, Cyborg. Tell me what's wrong!"

"Nothing," I said again. "It's stupid."

"I'm sure it's not," Avatar smiled. "Please, Cy? It's going to bother me for the rest of the day if you don't tell me what's going on! Please?"

I sighed. "I'm tired of being on my own."

"What?" Avatar asked. "Cyborg, you're not on your own! What would make you think that? I mean, I know everybody's been really busy with missions and everything, but-"

"No, Av!" I laughed. "I don't mean in that way, it's just that ..." I sighed. "I'm tired of not ... _having_ anybody. You know?"

"Oh, _miel_," Avatar sighed. "You know what? I agree. It sucks to be on your own. But, _cariño, _you know that the right girl will come along someday, right?"

I laughed. "Av," I said. "You know I've been on my own for four years, right?"

"So?" Avatar exclaimed. "Cyborg, you are a lovely, caring, handsome, funny and sweet guy, and if you weren't like a brother to me, I wouldn't mind going out with you!"

I smiled. "I wouldn't mind going out with you either!" I said. "But you're like my little sister, Av."

Avatar smiled back at me. "I'm glad you're comfortable with calling me your family."

"The Titans are a family," I answered. "Just not the normal kind."

Avatar laughed lightly. "Well, don't worry too much about not being with anyone _cariño. _Take a walk. You may surprised at who you meet." And with that, she got up. "I'll be in my room," she said. "I just have to try to get there without hearing the sounds of Robin and Starfire making out."

I grinned. "Real life Mission Impossible, there." I laughed.

"You bet," Avatar beamed as she left the room.

And decided to take her advice.

I went for a walk.

* * *

I put on my old grey hoodie and my navy track suit bottoms and pulled up my hood before I went out.

Having people staring at me was the last thing I wanted, even though it had been over four years since my accident.

It still hurt me to remember it, and my first girlfriend had dumped me because of it. I'd gotten involved with the 'wrong crowd' and had gotten it a serious amount of trouble. I'd been kicked off the track and the football team, not becasue of the fact I was constantly getting into trouble, but because I had missed a lot of school due to the fact I'd had to go through rehab to get used to my 'new body'. My mother had been killed ...

Yeah, I'd lost a lot. But what did I gain?

A sonic boom canon?

A robotic eye with a built-in scanner?

A new, more powerful body?

Some of the best friends of my life ...

And I'd met the most beautiful girl ...

Too bad she'd been from 30,000 BC.

Sarasim had been everything I could have asked for in a girl. She was smart, tough, kind, brave, beautiful, an extremely skilled warrior and leader, but most of all generous. She'd tried to help me when I needed it most, and even though she couldn't give me everything I needed, she tried her hardest, and that's all I ever could have asked for.

By the time I'd stopped brooding, I realised I was standing in the middle of Jump City Central Park.

And something had just plonked me in the head.

A football.

"Hey!" I said, bending over to pick the ball up. "Who owns this?"

"Oh, sorry!" a young boy exclaimed, running over to me. "I'm sorry, sir! My aim is just terrible!"

"It's okay, kid," I smiled, handing him the ball. "Just be careful next time, okay?"

"Hey!" the young boy said, glancing at my robotic hand. "You're just like me!" The boy pulled up his sleeve to show me his hand. He had a prosthetic or artificial limb, which probably went he'd lost his hand in some sort of accident. He was right, I was just like him.

"Johnny!" a voice yelled. "Why did you just run off like that? I thought I told you that _I'd_ get the ball!"

"Oh, Sarah!" Johnny sighed. "You always do everything for me! I thought I'd do you a favour this time!"

"Running away from me like that is NOT doing me a favour!" The woman called Sarah snapped. "But thank you for the thought, Johnny. You're very sweet."

She smiled at me. "I'm sorry he hit you, sir." she said. "Johnny here has a great arm but a terrible aim I'm afraid!"

I gasped. This woman was obviously African-American, with gorgeous dark skin and hair, high cheek bones and clear blue eyes. Her looks and voice were so familiar, and I found myself falling for her as fast as I did when we first met. I couldn't help. I just blurted out:

"Sarasim?"

Sarah's eyes widened, as if she knew what I was talking about.

"S-Sarah Charles," she answered. "Have we met before?"

"I think we have," I said. "Would you like to go get some coffee?"

"I'd like that," Sarah smiled. "Johnny, go tell the group I'm not going with them, okay?"

Johnny looked disappointed, but he said, "Alright." and walked off, leaving Sarah and I alone to smile at each other.

* * *

"So you work with children who have artificial limbs?" I asked as the waitress served us our coffee.

"Yes!" Sarah answered. "It's voluntary work, but I love it all the same. I hope to work with children in the future, I love them!"

I smiled. "I'm sure you do, I saw the way that little Johnny kid looked at you."

"I think Johnny might have a little crush on me!" Sarah smiled. "I love him to bits, but only as a little brother! I hope he doesn't get too hurt by it, though!"

"I'm sure he won't," I smiled back. "You seem like a very gentle, kind person. He won't take it too hard."

"Why do I feel like I've met you before?" Sarah asked, confusion in her soft voice.

"Maybe we have," I replied. "Do you believe in a little thing called 'reincarnation'?"

"The Budhas do," Sarah smiled. "Or is that the Hindus ..."

"Anyways," I said. "I still feel like I've met you before. Tell me a little bit about your life, maybe that'll jog my memory." I smiled at her.

"Well, there's nothing much to tell." Sarah sighed. "I woke up in a hospital over a year ago, suffering from amnesia. Nobody came to collect me from the hospital, and the last thing I remember before waking up was a giant, black claw pulling me from some sort of battle and into a portal!" she laughed. "Crazy, isn't it? But I swear to God it's all true."

I thought for a moment. "Maybe it's not so crazy after all ..." I said, thinking of Raven.

And I removed my hood, revealing my robotic head.

Sarah's eyes widened and her hand flew over her mouth.

"I remember you!" she yelled, excited. "Cyborg!"

"Sarasim!" I smiled as I gave her a hug.

Then she looked at me, and I looked back at her, and we did something that we couldn't do back in 30,000 BC.

We kissed.

* * *

**4 years later ...**

"And I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest smiled brightly at us. "You may kiss the bride!"

There was a sound of two babies crying in the background as Sara and I kissed, followed by Nightwing, my best man looking at his wife and saying, "Kori! Please! I thought you'd brought Pampers!"

"So did I!" Kori hissed back. "But _you're_ the one who forgot her bottle! And you're the one who left me to care for Mar'i and Scott! Oh, please, Mar'i! Please, Scott! Don't cry! This is a very big day for your uncle Vic!"

I smiled at Sarah. "Do you think we'll be like that in a couple of years?" I asked.

"I hope so!" Sarah replied. "Mar'i and Scott may do Nightwing and Kori's heads in, but you can tell the twins really makes their parents happy!"

Raven and Beast Boy smiled at us, Raven (who, as it turns out, had had a lot to do with Sarasim coming back) with their little daughter, Angela, in her arms.

"Congratulations, Victor and Sarasim." she smiled at us. "I wish you as much happiness as Nightwing brings to Kori!"

"Hey!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "We're married too! Why didn't you say 'I wish you as much happiness as Garfield brings to me'?"

Raven smiled. "Because you annoy me," she said. "To this very day."

Beast Boy frowned. "True." he said, picking up his daughter, Angela. "Come on, Angie. Time to change your diapie!"

Raven beamed as her husband walked away. "He may annoy me," she sighed. "But he's still a wonderful father."

"Are you planning to have any more?" Sarah asked, smiling as Beast Boy struggled to take the gurgling baby out of the chapel.

"I'd love to have a little boy," Raven, who's English had become as eloborate as Kori's had become perfect, said thoughtfully. "Garfield and I are considering the names 'Jared' and 'Kai'."

"I like Kai," I smiled. "And I hope you get your wish." I paused, and then I laughed. "So," I said casually. "What did you get us?"

Raven looked offended. "I bring the love of your life back from 30,000 BC and all you can think about is a gift?"

"You didn't get us anything, did you?" I asked.

"Hey!" Raven exclaimed. "Don't blame me! Garfield's the one who was supposed to buy the gift! I was too busy minding Angela!"

I smiled. "Raven it's okay. You brought Sarasim back. Without her, there wouldn't have _been_ a wedding, and therefore, there wouldn't have been any gifts."

"Nightwing and Kori got you a kettle," Raven said.

I swore under my breath. "Why did I make that guy my best man, again?"

Sarah laughed. "Because he made me a Titan."

I smiled. Sarah had become 'Sarasim', the ancient warrior hero after I kept rubbing it in her face that I was a hero and she wasn't. That way, we would have been able to spend more time together. Silly, yes. But if explained, our whole relationship saounds silly, doesn't it?

"Anyway," Raven continued. "I saw how unhappy you were after we pulled you from the battle. You're like my extended family, Victor. I don't like seeing you unhappy."

Sarah smiled gently at Raven, taking her hand and looking at her seriously. "Thank you, Raven," she said gratefully. "Without you, we wouldn't be here."

"You're welcome," Raven said truthfully. "Now I must go. I have to make sure that Garfield doesn't strangle our daughter while he attempts to changer her."

Raven waved us goodbye, before walking over to her young family.

"Hey, Cy," a voice said behind me.

I smiled, turning around.

"Hey, Avatar," I greeted my old friend before giving her a hug.

"Careful," Avatar laughed. "I've got Charlie in my arms! He's only a few weeks old, so don't squish him alright?"

Sarah and I looked down at the beautiful baby in Avatar's arms. He had dark hair, and when his eyes weren't closed he had piercing blue eyes, just like his daddy. Charlie was Avatar's second child, and the second child born into the Titans' family. Avatar's two-year-old daughter, Drew, was the first.

"What did I tell you?" she smiled, looking at Sarah. "Didn't I say 'You'll never know who you meet when you go out on a walk'? Didn't I?"

"You did!" I grinned. "And if you hadn't, I probably wouldn't have this beautiful woman on my arm right now."

"Oh, Victor," Sarah cringed, slapphing my arm.

"Well, I've got to go," Avatar sighed. "I'll meet you at the reception, Cy, I can't wait to embarrass the crap out of you with my speech!"

I cringed. "Please don't ..."

"I remeber you telling me I was just like your sister a couple of years ago," Avatar grinned evily. "This is what little sisters do!"

Avatar waved her goodbyes to us, before turning to meet her husband and daughter.

"She's setting a terrible example for her son, that Avatar one," I sighed as Sarah and I walked out of the chapel. "Who knows what her children will be like when they're teenagers?"

"They'll probably be funny, charming and brave children, just like their parents." Sarah smiled. "So, we're the last of the Titans to get married, and probably the last to have children too."

"Yeah," I sighed. "We'll probably have to wait for a long time, though. But taking Mar'i, Scott, Angela, Charlie and Drew for an example, it'll be worth the wait."

"Maybe we won't have to wait that long ..." Sarah said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I took six pregnancy tests this morning, and they all came up positive."

"You mean ..."

"I mean I'm preganant, Victor!"

"Oh, Sarah!" I wailed, taking her into my arms. "This is amazing! But how? I thought that ..."

"So did I!" Sarah sobbed into my chest. "It's wonderful, isn't it?"

"Of course," I assured her. "This is the happiest day of my life."

And it was.

As I held Sarah in my arms, I thought about how everything would change now. How happy we'd be. How we wouldn't be alone anymore ...

"Avatar will have a field day with this," I smiled, kissing Sarah's dark, glossy hair. "A baby! On our wedding day!"

"Actually, it's _babies_." Sarah corrected. "I went to the doctor yesterday. And guess what? It's triplets!"

"Perfect," I smiled. And I meant it.

I really, really meant it.


End file.
